HiMiTsu!
by Hiiragizawa Ao'jiro
Summary: Do you want to know what Eriol's wish is? If he told you it's a secret... better think twice! Written in third person, pair: ExT now you know what to expect.


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… therefore, Eriol and Tomoyo are **still** not an official couple (damn)… although by the time I finish my doujinshi - whoopsie I slipped - TEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!

**Hi-mi-tsu!**

A one-shot CCS fan fiction by: Hiiragizawa, Ao'jiro

Have you ever wondered what Hiiragizawa, Eriol's wish is? Or what he would include in his very wish list?

Probably such wish made by his mentor or precursor, after all, he is the reincarnation of the great Clow Read, but this does not seem to be. Really, he is his own person! Eriol must have some freedom to choose or live at least… but we have never heard from him, talking as the young person he is. It always seemed that the youthful Eriol is only an illusion for the people to think different. Although the thickness of our skulls vary literally, it is quite hard to think or sink deeper into ideas or certain situations when we have not any drop of wisdom in ourselves; even the great minds of science have a hard time dealing with income tax – just ask Einstein!

It would have been nice if we knew the very contents and thoughts present in the head of a person such as Eriol. Complex, complicated and harsh ideas of torment and sadism would come first in mind for someone who sees this blue-eyed illusion as hateful, or simply as a villain. Yet, there are more things yet to be discovered, more to know… and hopefully, more to reveal about this blue-head!

But, really, we already did find out.

And it all happened one afternoon, after school…

What happened before

Sakura felt scared at the sudden actions of the new transfer student from Hong Kong.

It was just during lunch hour that he asked… or rather, forced her to give him her Clow Cards. Scared as she was, Sakura's feet froze though it was almost summer. She was lucky that Tomoyo showed-up out of nowhere, who continued on begging her to wear the new outfit she made for her. Being her best friend, Tomoyo almost had the idea of detesting the Li heir for harassing her cherry blossom, but her niceness and concern for the looks he gave their way stopped her from doing so. Plus, Touya was always around to call her monster!

Needless to say, he was there to save her, as he was her older brother…

During classes, his look would pierce through behind her head, or look her in the eyes whenever he passed by. Trying so hard to hide that half-crazed paranoid look, Sakura would hide in her blushes or drool into dreams while hoping to still enjoy the warm sun outside… but the teacher would always spoil her nap, just as when her dreams were about to get to the better part.

Finally, Sakura could not take anymore of this torment. She stood up and prepared to leave the classroom. Tomoyo would always follow behind, so she was safe from being stalked by him in any way.

Even before she could reach the door, amber eyes faced with the lucky jade ones. Boy, did their stares get intense as the boy who sat from behind tried to lecture her again. All she wanted was to go home, and maybe try harder in catching Clow cards later on… but certainly not this way! All Sakura wanted now was to forget those eyes that drilled holes at the back of her head.

Tomoyo stood and attempted to change the topic. It was almost like she knew what the little wolf had in his mind. The tension lasted until…

"Hey Li!"

It was Yamazaki, the class president, who came just in time to her rescue.

Suddenly, a mop head cut the view of his angry amber-ness, as he came face to face with it. The class rep held the mop with a smile, proudly passing it onto the new student's hands like a diploma.

"That's enough chit-chat. You're on cleaning duty today!" and off he went, pulling the angry little boy by the arm, towards the front of the classroom. His words ended up with one of the biggest fibs in Tomoeda Elementary's history: "We have to sing and dance during lunch breaks and when cleaning duties are done!" But all he wanted to do was instruct him to clean up the chalkboard and clap erasers as well.

The new policy left Sakura's mind in question, asking her best-friend, "do we, or did we have to do that during breaks? Is that true, huh?"

There was a sound reply from the nightingale's lips. "Not a chance!"

The two girls had nothing else to do, but sigh, and then leaving our heroine to puff out her breath and go, "HOE…?"

Her jade eyes really are lucky!

In the background, we could see the guy with closed eyes and a smirk telling the future Li clansman to sing after he erases everything on the chalkboard. You could probably guess – he was gullible, after all – what he did then and there.

Since then, the tradition began…

What happened a year later

All the newcomers in Yamazaki's class have been singing and dancing after cleaning duty since that eventful day. And who would have thought that even someone with much wisdom and life experience would fall for such a trick!

Obviously, he knew what was going to happen: something half-embarrassing, yet good. Although Eriol did not know exactly what that event was, he kept his glass half-full; he was hoping the experience would be fun, wishing that this would not put him in a bad mood, ironically. School had just ended, on time, as always. He smiled at everyone, greeted them and bid them goodbyes after class. Now, only the classroom cleaners were left… and they all just had to be boys. Coincidence?

Eriol doesn't think so.

He smiled as his new friend Yamazaki approached him. The dark-haired student leader's smile widened, rather, stretched far out reaching his ears, as he pointed out the very same mop he would always have in handy. "You're on cleaning duty today, Hiiragizawa!"

As friendly as he is, also wanting to avoid the extra responsibility, but was too kind to do so anyway, Eriol blinked clueless. Maybe this should ward him off and spare his life, thought he. This did not work for him, though.

"I want this classroom clean – TODAY! Okay?" Yamazaki said in his persuasive / you-better-believe-it tone.

There was nothing else left to do but follow. "Alright, what should I do, Yamazaki?"

The boy with closed eyes pointed towards the chalkboard. "The chalk ledge needs to be wiped, and the shelves dusted." This seemed easy for a neat person, such as Eriol. But when will that interesting moment begin? He could only hope for it until…

"After that," continued the class rep, having a playful twinkle in his half-closed eyes and a mischievous grin on his face, "you have to kiss someone in the classroom!" Yes, seeing that all that was left in the room were boy classmates, he took the opportunity for a really sick, and totally embarrassing and… well, funny joke.

He practically gulped, realizing this as well. Eriol, for all his life, even in the memories that his precursor gave him, has not kissed another male specimen before… and there were those countless, lovely women he once 'knew so well and-'

He shook his head from his sudden thoughts and shrugged his shoulders, brushing the rest of the dreadful idea with his infamous smile. Yamazaki eyed him as he wiped the chalk ledge and dusted the bookshelves clean. Wiping his hands on a handkerchief, all that was left to do now was to-

"Choose one you want to kiss!" his best friend chimed.

"I am not sure about this…" Eriol tried to keep his cool and maintain his grin, although the idea was amusing, "I have never seen our other classmates do that-"

"Go ahead!" and he got hit on his back. Hard.

When he checked his stars for today, he was supposed to be lucky. The planet arrangement was good for Aries, so Eriol was expecting the same. He proved right when his luck started to change…

Mihara, Chiharo and Daidouji, Tomoyo came into the classroom, moving towards the teacher's desk. They were chatting happily about homework and how they got theirs done in just a matter of minutes. Placing their workbooks on the desk, Yamazaki approached them and pointed towards their way, looking like a game show host: "Who's it gonna be? Contestant number one (points to Chiharo, who had just sweat-dropped… she knows what was happening) or contestant number two? (Points to Tomoyo, looking bemused).

As always, in deep thought, Eriol put a hand on his chin. This was not going to be easy to get out of. Yamazaki surely did not want to let go of this sudden opportunity to humiliate or tease anyone, especially his partner in crime: Eriol. He was stopped by the liar in front of him, who whispered to his ear: "take number two – number one's mine!"

As for the great magician, he simply smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go home. Now."

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT? AND TO THINK THAT YOU'RE HIS CLOSE FRIEND AND YOU HAVE A REPUTATION TO TAKE CARE OF! AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SINGING AND DANCING AFTER CLEANING DUTY? OR BACK-TUMBLING AND CARTWHEELING DURING LUNCHBREAKS? I AM SO SICK OF YOU SAYING ALL THOSE LIES! LIES! LIES! WHY I---"

You'll never want to hear any more. Yes, you do.

Chiharo dragged her boy friend (nice choice of words) along with his bag, out to the halls and out of the school; continuously lecturing him about his lies, lies, and lies on the street. Now, only the two gifted kids were left with the classroom to themselves.

It's finally quiet. The silence was broken when the purple-eyed beauty looked his way and asked, "What did Yamazaki want you to do?"

With a short chuckle, he replied. "He wants me to kiss you."

"Oh". She dismissed the event with a nod and smiled back at him. By this time, Eriol was quite transparent, being tired with all that pretending. It was good timing for her to say, "So you did want to kiss me!" Tomoyo could only giggle softly, keeping her poise. This all the more made the reincarnation illusion's eyes widen. He decided not to let go of the thought for now. She would probably just go home and tell him to forget about the incident. Instead…

"It's okay," Eriol said, "the joke's over. And you'd better get home, Daidouji."

"No, no," she shook her head and went closer to him, placed her hand on his cheek and blew him a kiss… on his half-open lips. They were only fifth graders, though it only felt a tinge friendly. Plus, their faces touched only for a mere split second. But this did not stop the blood rush to his cheeks. His eyes made her assume that Eriol wanted this affair to be kept undisclosed. Thus, she complied by leaning close to him. Tomoyo looked at him, still not letting go of his face, she whispered in his ear:

"_This is our secret_!"

Tomoyo took her bag hurriedly after looking back, flipping her hair, with a wide smile; leaving a trail of giggles to echo in the room and walked out. For a moment, Eriol thought he saw her blush a few shades pink. He simply shrugged his shoulders and hummed a tune, as he walked out of the classroom. And as he went home, a satisfied twinkle in his eyes can still be seen and a very content smile was still plastered on his face.

After that event, during an interview

The interviewer asked the cast of Card Captor Sakura a bit too personal questions (which annoyed them, by the way). But they answered them 'honestly' nonetheless.

Eriol was asked: What's on your wish list?

The reply?

"_It's a secret_."

And from the background, you could see Eriol look at a purple-eyed beauty, who responded with a sweet smile.

THE END

A/N: so, reader, how sure are you that Eriol wants another kiss from Tomoyo? Well, everyone's asking what Eriol wished for… So, you guys satisfied with my answer? THEN **REVIEW** and make me happy enough to kiss you (just kidding)!


End file.
